Paying the Price
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Carter Mason wants a summer filled with music, friends and her rock star boyfriend Nate Gray. What she doesn't want is to babysit Princess Rosalinda of Costa Luna. When her dad comes home with the princess, Carter finds herself doing everything she can to make sure Rosie fits in and stays alive.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or Princess Protection Program_

_**I'm doing this as a favor to Ma531419. She asked me to rewrite her story "Tomorrow" from the beginning. It's the least I can do since she let me use her High School Musical stories for "The Discovery of Our Lives." Therefore, I'm going to continue to use her pattern of beginning with the lyrics of a song that set the tone for the chapter. The first few chapters are going to greatly resemble her chapters, per her request. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**MAS**_

**Chapter One: Crazy One More Time**

_**We'll chase the moon, ride the stars,**_

_**Find the muscle in this car, I know we've still got something left**_

_**So come on out and take my hand, feel my heart**_

_**Girl understand, I've got a thunder pounding in my chest.**_

_**Hey I, can't see you as nothing but mine.**_

_**And girl tonight let's go crazy one more time.**_

_**Crazy One More Time, Kip Moore**_

I knew how I'd gotten into this situation. I knew it was my own doing. And I knew there was no going back. I just couldn't imagine it ever being this bad. I was doing this because she proved to be my friend. My best friend. And even though I'd never seen that coming, I couldn't let her go through with her plan. I couldn't lose her. Her mother couldn't lose her. Shane couldn't lose her. Her country couldn't lose her. She was a queen. And she was not a queen I was about to let die.

I was prodded in my back by the cold barrel of the pistol. I moved with more speed and urgency across the field toward the silhouette of the helicopter I could see in the distance. Where was my dad? Wasn't his job to rescue princesses? Why wasn't he here rescuing me? I tugged on my mask. It was the only thing keeping me alive. It was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Up you go princessa." I tried not cringe at his voice, or the gun pressed against the small of my back. Yes, up I go indeed. I stepped into the helicopter and sat back down. Caribbean Blue. That's what had me sitting in the helicopter, buckling my seat belt, trying to figure out what I was going to do next. I certainly couldn't let them take off. The whirring of the helicopter blades made me realize, I had no way out. I had no control. I had no plan. I was a sixteen year old girl. And I was going to die.

"Here we go Pricessa Rosalinda." General Kane smiled at me, "Back to Costa Luna at last." The mind numbing realization that I was gone from Nate, Ed, my dad, Rosie, everyone, was the last thing I remembered as I watched the field and grow smaller and smaller, followed by a sharp crack.

Everything went black.

_Two Months Earlier_

"Caaaarter!" My best friend Ed dragged out my name in an annoying, whiney tone he clearly picked up from his girlfriend Tess Tyler.

"No Ed. Absolutely not. I'm done." I was putting my foot down. My foot was down.

"Just a few more minutes. Please?" He gave me his signature puppy dog eyes. Damn him.

"Ed, just go film someone else. I bet Chelsea and Brooke want to be filmed." I pointed to the two pampered princesses of our school who were sitting in the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring, fixing their make-up.

"No way, I want to film you!" He protested. I groaned and threw my head in my hands. I loved Ed, I really did, but I didn't want to be filmed anymore. I _would_ pick a best friend who had a video camera permanently attached to his hand and like to train said camera on me. Thank God we were leaving for Camp Rock tomorrow. Then his camera could stay on his princess of a girlfriend, Tess Tyler.

"But Ed, I'm tired of being filmed." I whined. Maybe if I sounded like Tess I'd get my way. That's how she sounded when she wanted something.

"Sorry, princess, but you are currently the object of my affections." I let out a weird vomit/groan noise. Not what I wanted to hear.

Needing a slight change of subject, I looked up at Ed's 6'5" frame and tried for a smile, "Excited for Camp Rock?"

He grinned and dropped his camera. Score! Carter: 1 Ed: 0. "Are you kidding Cart? Brown expanded the cinematography department so it's supposed to be huge now! Filming for two whole months. It's going to be slammin'!"

I rolled my eyes, Ed could not get away with saying words like 'slammin'' he was so not gangster. Deciding not to bring down his mood, I made a suggestion I'd been thinking about for the past couple of weeks, "What if this year all the returners made a big music video for opening jam, as a welcome to the newbies? You could video it and we could show it at the camp fire!" It was clear he liked the idea.

"That's a brilliant idea Cart! I love it. And you can write the song with Tess and Ella and Peggy and Caitlyn can come up with some great jams." Jams? Seriously? This time I couldn't hold in my disapproving glance. He just shrugged and raised his camera as my phone rang out.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just restless. _I slid my finger across the glass screen before it could even finish the verse. "Tomorrow XOXO NG" I did my best to hide my grin.

"And our favorite pop star Nate Gray has sent our leading lady here at Lake Monroe High a text message. What does Nate have to say Miss Mason?" Ed asked in his best affected voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Well sir, the message wasn't for you. It was for me. So I guess you don't get to know." The bell sounding stopped my ranting. "See ya tomorrow bright and early Ed!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to the front of the school. It was officially summer.

"Be there or be Squidward!" I heard him call out to me. I groaned. I will never understand his obsession with _Spongebob. _What a stupid show.

Hoping onto the bus, I smiled and waved at Helen, the sweet driver, and sat down in my normal seat. I turned my attention back to my phone, opening up Nate's text message again. "You have no idea how excited I am for tomorrow XOXO CM" I sent it back. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be off to Canada to Camp Rock. Two months of endless music. Two months of my very best friends. The ones who understood me better than anyone, other than my dad and Ed, in Lake Monroe, Louisiana ever would.

Most importantly, two months of Nate Gray. My wonderfully, sweet, charismatic, talented boyfriend. And it was our three year anniversary. Three years ago since he caught me drawing an album cover on the dock, trying to block out the incessant noise of my roommate, Tess, acting like a rock star. Three years ago since he told me my drawings were amazing. Three years ago since we fell in love through song. I sighed, unfortunately when it comes to Nate I _am_ one of those hopeless girls who sighs and grins and looks all lovey dovey and likes to show affection to her boyfriend in public in a way that makes other people vomit. So sue me. He's adorable. I can't help it.

Pulling up in front of my house I sighed again, this time for a very different reason. My dad still wasn't home from his business trip. I love my dad, he's my best friend. I'm his pal. But he travels all the time and what he does is so dangerous it terrifies me. My dad's job is to be a hero. He rescues princesses who are in trouble. Actual princesses. Unfortunately, that means he's flying around the world a lot to help them, which puts him in constant danger. That's what terrifies me. I don't know what would happen if I lost him. I don't know where I would live. Or how I would survive. I'm only 16. I don't have a mom anymore. She died of cancer five years ago. It's just been Dad and me for five years and if he goes, well, then it's just me. So I worry. I worry all the time about him. I worry all the time about our family.

Doing my best to shake off my worry, I walked around to our bait shop. I smiled at Hank, our hired hand who single-handedly ran the shop when Dad was out of town and I was in school. Tossing my bag in the back, I grabbed my baseball cap and threw on an old button down of dad's so I wouldn't get my clothes too messy. "I'm going to pull the traps!" I yelled to Hank as I picked up gloves and a bucket.

"Thanks Carter, I haven't checked them since this morning. We've been busy. The summer crowd is already here!" I heard him call from the front of the store. Tourists. You had to love them. And hate them all at the exact same time. But they pay the bills, so I guess I really love them.

Walking down to the docks, I pulled the first trap. I smiled, four good lobsters. If dad were home tonight, I'd make his favorite lobster dish. I sighed, pizza for me it is. Alone. Pizza and packing. I opened up the trap and pulled the first one out, careful to steer clear of the snapping claws.

"Hey!"

I looked over to where I'd heard my name float from, "Hey Donnie." I sighed, Donnie was my major crush. Now I love Nate, more than anything in the world, but I never really saw him. And I'd so been in love with Donnie, not actual love, just crush love, since the third grade when he kissed me under the basketball hoop during recess.

He walked over to me, swaggering with all the confidence of the most popular guy in school. Why I had a crush on him was beyond me. He never remembered my name. He wasn't even nice to me unless he wanted something. And I have Nate. Nate who've I've spent the last three years of my life with. Nate who is sweet and kind and remembers everything I say and knows everything about me and sought me out so he could learn my name, so he could know me.

"Got any good bait in there?" He asked. I held in a sigh, he hadn't said my name yet. That meant he didn't remember it. Even though I told him it yesterday.

"I don't know, you'll have to check with Hank." I shrugged and looked back down at the lobsters. I needed to focus on not getting pinched and not looking at his eyes. They were green. And they were pretty.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you could help me." He pushed his hands in his pockets and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Ugh, he was so backwater high school boy hot. And that was all we had here. Nate. I have Nate. I actually love Nate. Like in love, lovey dovey, smile when he smiles, cry when he cries, let him eat the last piece of cheesecake, pretend to like his taste in music way that makes me hate him loves him. I warned you I was hopeless.

"Sorry, but I'm on trap duty right now Donnie." I pointed to the lobsters in front of me.

"Are you sure," he hesitated. He couldn't remember my name. I was right. Ha! I love being right.

"Carter. My name is Carter. And no you can't have bait for free or for a discount. If you want some go ask Hank. I'm sure he'll take care of you the way he takes care of everyone else. Who pays full price." I dropped his gaze after I yelled at him. I cannot believe I just yelled at Donnie. No one yelled at Donnie. Ever. He was Donnie. Well I guess I just yelled at Donnie.

"Thanks, Carter." He turned and walked away. It was almost surprising he didn't lash out.

I groaned, loudly, once he was out of earshot and sat down on the dock. Stripping off my gloves, I put my head in my hands and sighed. I hate it when my temper acts up like that. And I hate it that I still have a crush on Donnie eight years later. Eight years. And I have Nate. I sat like that for a few more minutes before I realized the lobsters would die if I didn't take care of them right now. Putting the gloves back on, I continued to put them in the water-filled bucket.

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

"Thanks, Chris." I waved to the pizza delivery boy, who was in my class at Lake Monroe High before turning and taking the whole box up to my room. I still needed to pack, so I figured I'd eat while I packed. Dancing around a little bit, I tossed the box on my dresser and turned to face my empty bag. Packing for two months was easy. Especially since it was just camp. I know that I should want to impress Nate, but he knows me and he loves me for me. Not because I dress like some princess all the time. I opened up my dresser and looked inside. Now where to begin. PJs. I decided. They were easy and could squeeze into the bottom of my duffle. It also didn't matter if they were wrinkled. Picking up a piece of pizza with one hand, I began pulling a few pairs out when the other. A binging noise from my computer stopped me.

Dropping the clothes in the bag, I pushed it off the bed and laid on my stomach, still chewing on the pizza. I opened up the video chat box and had to keep myself from grinning with my mouth full when Nate popped up.

"Hey gorgeous!" He waved at me.

I swallowed and smiled, "Hey handsome! I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "Same, I just wanted to make sure you were all packed."

Oops. Not quite, "Sure, yup, all packed. On top of everything. You know me."

"Uh huh." He wasn't buying it, "So have you even pulled your duffle bag out yet?"

I looked at the floor. "Yeah… and there are PJs in it." I picked up the computer and faced the camera down on the bag.

When I put it back down on the bed he was just finishing rolling his eyes, "Gee Cart, you're so organized."

Now it was my turn, "Whatever rock star it's not like I have someone to pack for me."

He laughed, and after a moment I joined it. Of course he didn't have someone do that for him. He probably could if he wanted to, but he preferred to be as normal as possible. It was still fun to make fun of him though. "Oh crap, I have some really bad news I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but now I can't wait."

Bad news. Well that was never good. "What's up babe?"

"Shane's little attitude problem has gotten worse."

"Worse how?" I really didn't know how he could get any worse. He was flat out refusing to work with some of their producers. He wasn't writing songs anymore. He was shooting down everything Nate and Jason came up with. Nothing was ever good enough for him. He didn't like his clothes, his house, his guitars, where they stayed when they were on tour.

"They're canceling our fall tour." I could feel my mouth drop open. And I couldn't seem to find the screws that would let me close it. "And our record label, Hollywood Records, is talking about dropping us."

I stared mute at the computer screen for a moment. What would they do if they were dropped? They were rock stars. And they were the world's biggest talent right now. After a moment I found my voice, "So what happens next?"

"We hope going to Camp Rock will help clean up his image. Maybe Uncle Brown can help."

I nodded my agreement. What on earth would they do if they couldn't clean him up. I don't know if the band would work if they all went solo. They're all talented, but the foundation of their image is the band of three brothers. Hollywood probably wouldn't let that change.

"Well, we'll just have to figure . . ." I looked at my open bedroom door at the darkened hallway.

"Baby? Figure what?" Nate was watching me, curiously.

There it was again. A small thud. "Nate," I whispered, "someone is in the house."

His eyes widened, "Is your dad home?"

I shook my head, "No." Now there was a crash. The burglar wasn't exactly a quiet one. "Call the police." I whispered to Nate. I turned off my light and picked up a baseball bat.

"Carter, don't go down there." He whispered as he put his phone to his ear.

"I'm just going to knock him out." I muttered, "He can't take my dad's work."

"What work? Carter, he owns a bait shop." Of course I couldn't even tell Nate what my dad really did for a living.

Ignoring his objections, I crept downstairs, just hearing the tail end of Nate saying, "I need to report a break in." to the police on the other end of the line.

I crept to the bottom of the stairs and watched two dark figures. One was short and tiny, that figure stood completely still. It didn't move or touch a thing. The second was much taller and broader and was tripping over everything in sight. Deciding I could probably take them, I raised the bat and flipped on the light. "FREEZE" I commanded them.

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

Read & Review

XOXO  
MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own the Camp Rock franchise or Princess Protection Program_

_**I was asked this question yesterday, quite rudely actually, so I'm going to address it now: How many chapters will be in your stories? The short answer is I don't know. The long answer is I have a vague idea of what I want to happen in each of my stories; however, I have no idea how long it will take to get there. For now I am focusing on consistently updating the five stories I have going. Everything else will just come. I did not realize it mattered how many chapters a story had, just as long as it was completed. Now, onto more fun and important things, like Chapter Two! **_

_**XOXO  
MAS**_

**Chapter Two: A Change Would Do You Good**

_**Chasing dragons with plastic swords**_

_**Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more**_

_**Scull and Angel on the kitchen floor**_

_**And I'm calling Buddy on the Ouija board**_

_**I've been thinking 'bout catching a train**_

_**Leave my phone machine by the radar range**_

_**Hello it's me, I'm not at home**_

_**If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone**_

_**A change would do you good**_

_**A change would do you good**_

_**Hello, it's me, I'm not at home**_

_**If you'd like to reach me, leave me alone**_

_**~A Change Would Do You Good, Sheryl Crow**_

I felt like someone had beaten me over the head with my baseball bat. The pain was so bad. My head banged against something cold and hard, which only made it throb more. What happened? Had I fallen out of bed again? I groaned and tried to raise my hand up to see if there was bump. It couldn't reach. Why couldn't it reach? Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. It took a moment for my vision to focus, but once it did, I realized my wrists were handcuffed around a metal pole. Something itched on my face. I twitched my nose and realized I was still in my mask form the masquerade ball. My body jerked a little to the left. Flying. I was flying. I was in a helicopter.

"Ah Princessa, you're awake." I looked to my right. A man in the front seat of the helicopter had a gun trained on me. And then there was the man next to me. General Kane. He was smiling a sick, twisted smile. One of triumph. I took a steadying breath, to hopefully keep the nausea at bay. Did he know who I was? Had he taken my mask off and seen that I was not Princessa Rosalinda. Even if he didn't know, I couldn't keep it on for forever; it would eventually have to come off. What would happen to me then?

"You, ah, slept through the entire flight to Costa Luna, but now Princessa, we are about to land in your home country." He gestured out the window. I saw a few flickering lights as the helicopter slowly started to descend. What on earth was going to happen to me once we landed?

_Two Months Earlier_

I held the bat over my head, trying to look as threatening as possible, as I flicked the light on. "FREEZE." I commanded them. Both figures squinted in the now brightly lit living room, trying to adjust from the total darkness.

I took in their appearances. The small girl stood with no look of amusement or fear on her face. Instead she looked bored and uncertain, a strange combination. The taller of the figures was holding a vase in his hand, he looked sheepish and embarrassed he'd been caught.

"Hiya Pal." He waved the vase at me.

"Daddy!" I squealed, dropping the bat and lunging into his arms. "I'm so glad you're home safely. No bullet holes I need to clean up?" I was only half joking.

He shook his head, "I am indestructible. You should see the other guy though." He gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the girl, "Who's that?" I jerked a thumb in her direction.

My dad opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. He didn't seem to know what to say, which definitely meant I was not going to like the answer. The girl stepped over a broken lamp to stand in front of me, "I am Princ," she paused, "I am Rosie."

I gave her a questioning look. I mean who doesn't know their own name, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

Why did she sound so proper? "Okay, cause you don't really sound sure." She really didn't sound like if she knew her name was Rosie.

"I am sure." She nodded her head certainly.

"Well okay then, um Dad, what is she doing here?" I put my hands on my hips, ignoring the disapproving glance Rosie gave me.

"Well Pal," he started.

"Oh no, don't you Pal me, mister."

He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had when he really didn't want to tell me something because he knew I wouldn't like it. "She needs protection and I'm the only one she trusted. She's your cousin from Iowa. Please? It'll be a change. A good change." He shrugged helplessly. "Um Rosie, this is my daughter Carter." He gestured awkwardly between the two of us.

"Nice to meet you Carter." She nodded stiffly, "Now I am exhausted. I would like to go to bed." She stared at me.

I shrugged, "I guess she's rooming with me?" I looked at my dad who nodded, "First door on the left." I pointed up the steps.

"You may bring the bags." She put her hand on the railing, "And then you may help me prepare for bed."

I felt my eyebrows arch, "I may what exactly?"

"The bags." She pointed to them, "Bring them to the room."

Who did this Rosie character think she was? Ordering me around in my own home? Is she out of her mind? "You may bring your own bags." I stepped around her and walked up the stairs into my room.

"Carter are you okay?" Nate! Crap! I'd forgotten all about Nate.

I turned to my laptop. "Hey Nate, sorry, but it was just my dad. He just got home from picking my cousin up from the airport."

A pounding at the front door stopped my explanation, "POLICE OPEN UP!" Oops.

"Nate, can you just give me a second?" I asked, scooting off the bed and nearly running into Rosie who was struggling to get her suitcase up the steps. "Dad I am so sorry!" I held up my hands as he opened the front door.

"Hi officers can I help you?" He was looking back between me and the two cops at the front door.

"We got a 911 report of a break in." One of them answered.

I shrugged, "Sorry, it was my dad and cousin. I was home alone and they knocked into the lamp and I thought it was a burglar."

My dad chuckled, "Sorry officers, I got back late after picking Carter's cousin up."

The officers nodded, "Are you sure there's no one else in the house besides you three." He pointed between my dad, who was awkwardly holding the front door open, me who was standing at the foot of the stairs, and Rosie, who was still struggling with her suitcase.

I nodded, "I'm so sorry. I got a little freaked out and had my boyfriend, who I was video chatting with, call 911."

The officers seemed to sense that this was not a happy household at the morning, but knew they weren't welcome anymore. They both said goodnight and turned to leave. My dad shut the door and stared at me, "She needs to blend in Carter. We don't want to draw any attention to her. We're going to have to make some adjustments. You're going to have to make some adjustments."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay first of all, good luck with that. And second of all, how did I know you were coming home with a princess? I didn't even know you were going to be back tonight. I'm home alone and I hear someone run into something. Of course I call the police. I don't want to die." I stomped my foot a little, which yes, is like a five year old, but seriously? It is not my fault that I thought someone was breaking in because he doesn't have the brains to at least call out, 'Carter I'm home.' Seriously.

Walking back upstairs, I ignore Rosie, who is now standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I sit on my bed and look back down at my laptop. "So much drama here tonight Nate!" I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, "Well I'm glad it's just your dad and not an actual burglar. So is your cousin there?"

I tried not to roll my eyes and groan, "Hey Rosie? My boyfriend Nate wants to say hi." I turned the computer towards her. She just stared at it. "Come on over and say hello to Nate." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Hello Nate." Why did she have to sound so formal?

"Hi Rosie. It's nice to meet you." I could hear a little bit of confusion in his voice, "Are you going to Camp Rock with Carter?"

Crap. Camp Rock. I swung the computer around before she could respond, I wasn't going to like what I was about to do, "Yup. It's a last minute thing." I paused, "Anyways, see you tomorrow babe. Love you." I shut my laptop without waiting for a response.

"Dad." I called out. He was in my doorway the next second, "Please tell me she is not coming to Camp Rock with me."

He sighed, "I already spoke to Brown."

I let out a little shriek/groan. "Dad this is my summer. My summer with Nate and my friends and my music."

He sighed again, "Look Carter, she can play the piano and sing. She'll fit in fine. Just help her out." He turned around just before saying, "Get some sleep, we leave at 6:30 to head to the airport."

I leaned back on my bed and groaned again.

"What is Camp Rock?" Rosie asked.

"Music camp." I muttered, standing back up, "Now don't bother unpacking your suitcase, you're going to need all that for camp." I stomped over to my own closet and began throwing random items of clothing into my duffel bag. I only hoped some of the outfits matched.

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

"Come on Princess. We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up." I called from the front door. I had my duffel bag in one hand, my guitar case slung over my shoulder and a small backpack. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Rosie!" I yelled again just as my dad came through the front door. Great. Now I was going to be in trouble for being impatient.

"Carter," I could hear the warning note in his tone, "help her." He pointed to the top of the stairs where Princess was struggling with her suitcase. At least the people who brought her here could have prepared her for camp. A rolling suitcase? Really? And she's wearing a dress and heels. Even Tess didn't wear heels on a normal day at camp, just for performances. I mean it is in the wilderness after all, there weren't exactly paved paths. Hm, maybe she'll fall and twist her ankle and spend the all her time in the kitchen with Connie? Not a bad thought.

I tossed my bags on the ground and trudged up the steps to grab her bag, "Try to keep up, m'kay Princess." I snapped as I dragged her suitcase down the steps. Leaving it by the front door, I picked up my own bags, "Let's go. We're going to be late."

I could feel my dad's eyes following me. He was not happy with my behavior. At all. Screw it, he was the one who ruined my summer by bringing this princess here. I tossed my stuff in the back of the jeep and climbed in the front seat. A few minutes later my dad helped Rosie in and climbed in the driver's seat. It didn't take long to pull up to the Lake Monroe Airport. He parked in front of the airport terminal.

"Okay Pal, will you call me when you're all settled in?" He took off his seatbelt.

I nodded, "Love you Dad." I leaned over to hug him.

"And help her. A change will do you good." He whispered in my ear. I stifled a groan. He leaned back, "You're going to have a great summer Pal. And tell Nate that if Shane doesn't get his act together then you're sending him here and I'll beat him into shape."

I laughed at my dad, "There's a good chance that will be necessary. Nate said they're having major problems with him. He needs an attitude adjustment."

Dad sighed, "That boy has everything."

"Except a clue." I looked over at my dad. I'd been wanting to talk to him about Shane ever since Nate told me he wasn't acting like himself two weeks ago, but dad hadn't been in town. He'd been saving Princess. And now Shane was even worse and I hadn't gotten any advice on how to deal with an idiotic seventeen year old boy. I opened my car door, "See you at Final Jam Dad." I hopped out. "Let's go Princess."

I opened up the trunk and grabbed my bag, guitar case and backpack. I stared as the Princess reluctantly opened her own car door and carefully stepped out. I groaned inwardly, she was going to be such a problem. Normal 21st century teenager my ass. I tapped my foot as she glided over to me and stared at the open trunk. "Well?" I asked.

"You may remove my luggage." She instructed me.

"Okay Princess, here's how it's going to work," her eyes got wide when I turned without warning. "if you're going to fit in you're going to have to carry your luggage. No one will even attempt to help you if you sound like a spoiled princess. So get it yourself and try to keep up." I watched, a little bit amused I might add, as she attempted to lift the suitcase from the car.

I groaned out loud as my dad opened the car door and retrieved her luggage for her, "Help her Carter." He instructed again.

"Dad, she has to do stuff on her own. Otherwise she'll never fit in. Ever." I stomped my foot again. I'd been doing that a lot since she showed up last night.

"Carter," I hated it when he said my name that way, it meant he knew I was right, but he couldn't give in, "please?" And now he was begging.

"Fine." I pulled the handle up on her suitcase. "Let's just go before we're late." I muttered. I gave my dad one last hug before making my way to the outside check in. I walked up to the Delta line and waited as a woman juggling three suitcases checked in. Once my duffel bag and guitar case and Princess's suitcase were checked in, I led us to the ticket machines inside the airport. I scanned my credit card and waited until the tickets were produced. I opened my backpack and got out our passports.

"Okay Princess, we have to go through security now. The people are going to want to see you passport and your ticket. Just show it to them without saying a word. Alright?" She didn't respond quickly and I didn't wait to see if she had any questions. Instead, I just walked straight towards the security line. Rosie followed with her tiny straw purse clutched in her hand. Seriously? Didn't the people at the Princess Protection Program know those persons went out of style with the 1990s? And didn't they know it was totally worthless at camp? Idiots.

When we got all the way through the line, I turned to Princess, "Take off your shoes and jacket." She stared at me as I threw my backpack, shoes and sweater in a grey bucket. I pulled my iPad out of my bag and set it in another bucket. "Now."

She continued to move slowly, so I grabbed her purse and put in her own bucket and helped her out of her jacket, "Seriously, could you move any slower?" I asked as she unbuckled one of her wedges with all the speed of a sloth.

I guess they don't have airport security in Costa Luna, that's probably how an evil dictator got into the country to begin with. The new full body scanners seriously freaked Princess out and she had to raise her hands three times before she finally stood still during the entire process. By the time she was out, I had my Converses back on and my backpack slung over my shoulder with my sweater stuffed inside. "Put your shoes back on." I instructed her, sitting on a side bench realizing this would take forever.

When she finally stood up she said, "I am ready to proceed to the next step."

My mouth gaped open. Who on earth talked like that? Even the old people I knew didn't talk like that? What was she a robot? Or a short story written by a 5th grader who didn't realize people don't speak in perfectly constructed sentences so you shouldn't write their dialogue that way? She was going to be absolutely impossible all summer. Two months of this. Two whole months. I groaned. "Let's find our gate." I muttered.

She followed me, barely keeping up, as I dodged through the surprisingly crowded terminal to reach Gate E10. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Ed's tall frame trip over the foot of a chair. He was by far the clumsiest person I'd ever met. "ED!" I called out. He nearly fell over again to turn and find me.

"CARTER!" He yelled back, waving the hand that held a video camera. So much for escaping that.

"Carter." I turned around to face Princess. She was breathless from trying to keep up. "Who is Ed? I thought your boyfriend was Nate." Ugh, I had to catch her up on all the relationships. Great.

"Ed is my best friend." I turned and walked over to Ed.

"And here comes Lake Monroe's very own Carter Mason. A princess in her own right." I smacked him on the arm.

"Ed turn that thing off." I directed.

"You are a princess Carter?"

Both Ed and I turned to face Princess. "Of course not Rosie. Ed is being an idiot. Ed this is my cousin Rosie from Iowa. Rosie this is my best friend Ed."

"Hello Edward." She nodded her head.

"Actually it's um, it's Edwin." He actually blushed and bowed slightly. You've got to be kidding me.

"Edwin is a lovely name." Princess responded. Oh. My. God. She will never be a normal teenager. It is hopeless.

Ed turned to me, "I uh, I didn't realize you had a cousin Cart." He stuttered out.

I shrugged, "We're not that close." Princess glared at me, I was impressed she could even muster up that look, and went to sit down. I rolled my eyes at how straight she sat, it's like there was a board up against her back. "She's kind of a princess. And it's really annoying."

"So why is she here?" Ed trained his camera on her. At least she could be his new subject until we saw Tess.

"Her parents are traveling through Europe. She's stuck with us. I'm stuck with her." I mumbled the last part so Ed could barely hear it. "Have you talked to Tess about Shane?" I asked, leading the way over to sit in the chairs around Princess.

"Tess talked to Caitlyn, who talked to Jason about Shane. Apparently Hollywood has drawn up paperwork to drop them." He turned his camera off and dropped his voice. It's really bad.

"Nate didn't mention that." I closed my eyes, "Damn it Shane." I muttered.

Ed turned his camera back on and trained it on Princess, "So Rosie, are you excited for Camp Rock?"

Rosie nodded and graced Ed's camera with a smile, "I am ecstatic to spend the summer with Carter." She paused, "My cousin."

I opened my eyes and stared at her. She has to be kidding me. Again.

Ed nodded, "And are you excited to see Connect 3? Have you met Nate?"

She shook her head, her curls flying around her face perfectly. "No I have not had the pleasure of meeting Nate yet."

Ed nodded and looked at me, "So what's your favorite Connect 3 song?"

My eyes flew to Ed. I hadn't introduced Princess to pop culture yet. Crap. "Um Rosie, let's go get a drink." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, leading her to a nearby Starbucks. "Okay Princess, don't answer anymore of Ed's questions. When we get on the plane, I'll give you a pop culture lesson so you can hear Connect 3. You have to know their music before going to camp." I grabbed 2 bottles of water and paid for them. "Okay?"

She nodded, "Of course Carter. I just want to be this typical American girl you speak of."

I groaned, "Then please stop talking like someone from the 1700s." I moaned.

"Flight 1066 to Toronto now boarding passengers in Zone 1. Flight 1066 to Toronto now boarding passengers in Zone 1."

I pulled our tickets out of my back pocket and handed Princess hers. "Let's go. That's our boarding call." I sighed and got in line behind Ed. We had a long flight ahead of us.

When we got to our seats, I pulled her down next to me, "Okay Princess, we're going to have pop culture lesson 101. We're starting with Connect 3. They're the hottest teen band in the world right now. You've heard of them, right?" Even in Costa Luna they had to have music.

She shook her head, "I prefer Mozart and Beethoven."

I groaned and handed her an earbud. "Put this in." I reached around and shoved it in her ear. Scrolling through my iPod I chose a song and pressed play. "This is 'Play My Music' the boys wrote it last summer."

Her face scrunched up at the rock 'n' roll feel it had. This was going to be a long lesson. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath.

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

Read & Review

XOXO  
MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Protection Program or The Camp Rock franchise. _

**Chapter Three: Live While We're Young**

_**And girl, you and I **_

_**We're about to make some memories tonight**_

_**I wanna live while we're young**_

_**We wanna live while we're young**_

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never, never, never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some and live while we're young**_

_**~"Live While We're Young" One Direction**_

The landing was rocky. When the helicopter hit the ground, the entire contraption shook. General Kane yelled at the pilot in Spanish, a language I definitely did not speak. I held onto the metal pole I was cuffed to for dear life. What was going to happen when we got out? Were we really in Costa Luna? My dad had to be here waiting for us. He just had to be. What was going to happen to me?

The helicopter shut off, "Ah Princessa, we are here." He turned to me, "Now no sudden movements." He warned. The guy with the gun was enough warning honestly. I watched as he slipped a key out of his pocket and uncuffed me just long enough for me to slip my hands away from the pole. Then the cuffs were locked again. I was screwed.

"General Kane," A man opened the door as he welcomed his boss, "welcome back to Costa Luna." He saluted the small dictator. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this one. I cannot believe I had been so stupid.

General Kane stepped out of the helicopter and motioned for me to follow him. The man who opened the doors, who was in military uniform, helped me out and stayed attached to my side until we reached the limousine that was waiting. Why hadn't he taken the mask off me yet? Was he so confident he had Rosie? Did he never imagine I might be an imposter? This would be why he was a small-time dictator. He would never be able to take over the U.S. or France or England. He'd fail miserably at that.

I was shoved inside, my head just missing the roof of the limo. I scooted in, trying to collect the skirts of my dress with my cuffed hands. It was not as easy as it looked. And the mask was really annoying. At this point it didn't seem to matter if it came off or not. It was like he was torturing me just leaving it on.

But it stayed on for the duration of the limo ride, which only lasted ten minutes before we were pulling up to the palace gates. Now it would definitely come off.

_Two Months Earlier_

It was the longest damn plane ride I'd ever taken. And that included the one to Ireland where we sat on the runway for three hours waiting for the plane to take off only to then have a five hour plane ride that met rough weather and took five and a half hours, which sat on the runway in Shannon for an hour before we could pull up to the gate. This was longer. Because of Rosie. Because Princess couldn't seem to remember anything. Because she couldn't even pretend to like Connect 3 or any pop culture band. Yeah they weren't classical music, but they based themselves off classic rock, didn't that count for anything? Apparently not.

"I'm sorry you are unhappy Carter." Rosie was watching me as I continued to rub my temples.

"I'm not unhappy Princess, I'm frustrated with you. I'm not asking you to actually like anything I've told you, I'm asking you to pretend you do. Just pretend. It's really not that difficult." I explained.

"No you are asking me to lie. And I am not a liar. A queen is never a liar." She tutted me like a mother does to a misbehaving child. Has she never seen actual politics in action? That's all politicians and royalty do. They lie. It's in their DNA. It's a part of their job description.

"Look Princess do you want to be normal or not?" It was a very simple question, one she'd answered much earlier.

"Of course I wish to be normal."

"Then fucking pretend." I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was not asking for the moon here. Just a little help on her end. "Look I can't just tell people you're normal, you have to act normal. Don't think of it as lying, think of it as an acting project. As a theater performance. As anything, just do it." I cannot believe I'm begging with a damn princess. My dad so owes me big time.

"As a performance?" She questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, or do you think actors are liars because they put on a part they do not believe, that is not true to their lives for entertainment purposes?" I tried mocking her formal speech, I don't think it worked. I'm so not programmed to speak that way.

"No that is their job. Their job is to entertain us with a false sense of reality." Is she fucking kidding me? How does she look so damn serious?

"Well then entertain me with a false sense of reality so that you don't die." I hissed at her. Her eyes got really wide and I almost regretted my words. Almost.

"You do not know me Carter. You do not know where I am from or what I have gone through." She glowered at me. It was impressive that she could master that look. The fasten seat belt sign turned off, thank the Lord.

"Okay Princess that's our cue. Just follow my lead." I stood up and grabbed my backpack off the floor. Thankfully we were at the front of the plane. I was starting to feel really trapped next to her. I pushed my way into the aisle and hoped she could keep up with me. Luck was not on her side though. She let people pass in front of her, unaware of how to make it in a crowded airplane.

I didn't notice this, though, until I stepped off the airplane and into terminal A9. I walked off to the side to wait for Ed. Then I noted Princess wasn't with me. I groaned and dropped my backpack to pull my sweater out and put it on. Once I had it on, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and adjusted it until I was comfortable. I sighed and waited. I saw Ed's towering figure come into view. I waved him over.

"Where's Rosie?" Of course she would be his first concern.

I shrugged, "I guess she got pushed behind me."

He looked at me quizzically, probably wondering how I could not seem to care about my cousin. "You don't really like your cousin do you?"

I shrugged again, "It's just," I sighed, "she can be sort of a princess."

He nodded, as if he understood. What would he know or care. He's dating Tess Tyler for God's sake. "There she is." He pointed to her. She looked lost.

"Rosie!" I called out. She didn't seem to notice so Ed, always the prince charming apparently, went trotting over.

"Hey Rosie!" He called out. I watched as she turned to face him, her face showing how grateful she was to him. He actually blushed. You've got to be kidding me?

"Okay, so to the luggage caracal?" Ed asked as he came back over with Rosie. I just nodded. She was such a pain in my ass. Turning, I stalked off, hoping they would keep up. I didn't pause until we reached our baggage claim. I waited, tapping my foot impatiently as luggage started appearing.

I didn't even notice Princess appear next to me until she asked, "What happens now?"

I groaned and looked over at her, taking a deep breath I searched deep inside me for some patience, "You know the bags we had when we got to the airport in Louisiana?" She nodded, "Well they're going to appear here. We need to collect them."

"Will a carrier deposit them at our hotel?"

Our hotel? I looked at her incredulously, "We're not going to a hotel Princess. We're going to the woods. We're living in cabins." She just stared at me, "And a carrier isn't taking them, we're taking them." I replied. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape, but nothing came out.

I rolled my eyes as I noted my guitar case coming towards us. I took the few steps forward and grabbed it, hauling it off to the side. I snagged Princess's hand, "Stay here and watch the bags as I bring them." I directed her. I left her there as I went to stand next to the moving caracal to wait for her suitcase and my duffel bag. Once I had them both I handed her the handle of her bag, "Roll it without any complaints okay?"

She nodded stiffly as Ed joined us, "TO THE CAMP ROCK BUS!" He screamed, causing the rest of the baggage claim area to stare at us. I rolled my eyes and took the lead. I knew Dee was supposed to be meeting us here with the bus driver to take us to the camp grounds, well at least this round of campers. We moved to the general waiting area of the Toronto airport and looked around. It only took us a minute to spot Dee, one of the vocal coaches, standing on top of a chair dancing around with a big Camp Rock sign, her red hair flying around her.

"There's Dee!" I nudged Ed and took off, hoping the two could follow behind me.

"Carter!" I heard my name screamed out and looked over to find Lola and Baron standing around Dee.

"Lola!" I dropped my bags and was immediately engulfed in a huge hug.

"Girls!" We both turned to see Caitlyn and Peggy running up.

Shrieks filled the air as Ella and Tess flew over to us. We stood in a circle jumping up and down, ignoring Ed's camera and the looks Baron and Sander sent us. "We're all here!" Tess squealed, hooking her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

"I know!" This was one of those few moments when I can be such a girl. Like high-pitched and squealy. Okay so I have a few girl traits. I am lovey dovey with Nate. I have a never ending crush on the most popular guy in school. And I get squealy around my best girlfriends. So sue me.

"Who is that?" Ella's whispered question reminds me that Princess is with us.

"Oh," I respond and grab onto Rosie's arm, "this is my cousin Rosie from Iowa. She's joining us this summer at Camp Rock."

Ella jumped right in front of her, "Hi I'm Ella. And we're going to have so much fun this summer. It's basically the coolest place ever in the world."

Rosie smiled politely, but responded, "I cannot imagine the wilderness being 'cool' as you call it. I do not like the outdoors. I prefer to be inside. I am, however, excited to be joining your camp for the summer." I gaped at her. She was fucking nuts. I told her what to say and how to say it. I told her what to do. And this was not it.

Tess snorted. This was quite the insult to her, "Um excuse me Rosie, was it, but Camp Rock is the premiere music camp in the world. If you're interested in being anyone, this is the place to go." She took an intimidating step forward. I have to say I was impressed that Princess was able to hold her ground and didn't waver, "I'm sure you think you're something special in Iowa, but you may not have what it takes to make it in the real world. And Camp Rock certainly gives you a taste of that." She turned and walked off towards the front doors, toting her suitcase behind her.

I groaned and turned towards Rosie, "Come on Princess, we have some talking to do." I hefted my duffel and guitar case up on my shoulder and linked my arm through hers. I guided us to the bus and threw my stuff and Rosie's suitcase in the cab. "Let's go Princess." I motioned for her to follow me onto the bus. I took a seat by a window and waited for her to sit next to me.

"Carter, before you begin, I know you are angry with me." She started to explain. She actually thought she could explain insulting one of my best friends.

"Stop." I directed her and held up my hands, "You were a Class A bitch to Tess, who happens to be my friend. I realize that you're spoiled rotten and have no idea how to do anything for yourself, and you don't like being outside, but you have to learn. Or at least pretend." I stopped her from interrupting again, "And for God's sake don't tell me it's lying. If you don't pull this off and General Kane figures out where you are you and your mother are as good as dead. How does that sound? Then Luna Coast or whatever can be ruled by your dictator and you can live on a work farm or in jail or be dead. You and your mother. Your choice Princess."

I chose to not listen to her response. Instead, I plugged my headphones in and turned towards my phone. Five text messages from Nate since we took off and I hadn't had a single chance to read or respond. They all said the exact same thing, that he would meet me in our spot when I got there. That he was already there waiting for me.

'I love you superstar. I'm on the bus now. See you soon at our spot. XOXO CM' I sent it back and closed my eyes, ignoring the pain in the ass next to me. Hopefully this would still be a great summer

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Protection Program or the Camp Rock franchise. _

**Chapter Four: Say**

_**Walking like a one man army**_

_**Fighting with the shadows in your head**_

_**Living out the same old moment**_

_**Knowing you'd be better off instead,**_

_**If you could only**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**~"Say" John Mayer**_

The limo door was opened by a palace guard. I stood in awe once I was outside. I could not believe this was wear Rosie had grown up. And it was most likely where I was going to die. Die? Actually dying never crossed my mind. I was going to die. I would never see anyone again. This was it. If I was going to die though, at least it was in the place of someone who would do some good in the world. It saved an important life. A life that was needed. A life her people needed. I was a reasonable alternative. A good sacrifice.

"Let's go see your mother shall we Princessa?" It wasn't really a question. I don't know why General Kane posed it as such. He led the way in. I followed, trying to keep up in the heels I was not used to wearing. I stumbled and the guards next to me had to keep catching me. That had to be a sure sign that I was not Rosie, she would still manage to be ever graceful in heels.

We kept going, down the winding stone steps, further and further down. We were going to the dungeon. It was so obvious. We were heading down to where Rosie's mom was being held prisoner. Where we would probably both die. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was leaving my father all alone. Nate all alone. I left everyone behind to save her. How had she become that important to me in such a short amount of time?

"Rosalinda!" I looked up to see Rosie's mother rising from a stone bench attached to the wall and quickly taking the short steps to the iron bars of her prison. "Oh my Rosalinda, are you alright?"

General Kane stepped forward, "I want to see the Princessa's face as she joins her mother." This was it. This was the moment I was outed. This was the moment everyone would know, he ripped the mask off my face, "You are not Rosalinda!" General Kane shouted.

_Two Months Earlier_

The bus pulled up in front drive of Camp Rock. The small caravan had been filled with energy and noise the entire way to the campground, but now that we were here, actually at Camp Rock, the volume was kicked up another notch. Even I couldn't keep my energy in check. I even graced Ed's camera with a blown kiss. Luckily he had it trained on Tess pretty much full time for the next two months. Thank God.

When the doors flew open I pretty much pushed Rosie into the aisle and bolted down the aisle. Somehow she ended up behind me and I didn't care. Nate. I wanted Nate. I needed Nate. By the time I made it off the bus the bags were already being thrown in a big pile on the ground. Scooting over to it, she pulled her bags out of the pile.

Ed was standing off to the side with Tess wrapped around him, "Ed!" She called over to him. "Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase take care of Rosie? I really need to go meet Nate. He's already waiting for me." I saw Rosie stumbling up to them in her heels. "Ed?" I asked again.

Ed looked down at Tess and then up at me and finally at Rosie. I knew Tess was pissed. She unwrapped her arms from Ed's waist, crossed them across her chest and was glaring at Rosie and me. "Sure." He mumbled.

"Great!" I turned to Rosie. "Follow Ed and don't insult Tess. I'll see you at the cabin." I threw my bags over my shoulders and bolted. Nate. I grinned as I skidded to a halt in front of Cabin 3, tossing my bags on my bed before slamming out the door and down to the lake.

And there he was. Standing like a statue, staring out at the lake on the dock, his back to me. I tiptoed as quietly as I could, looking for twigs that might snap or leaves that might crunch under my feet. When my feet hit the dock I took off in a sprint, launching myself at his back. I intended to wrap my legs around him and end up on him piggy back style. I didn't exactly estimate how close he was to the edge of the dock or how much he would lose his balance.

"What the?"

"Crap!"

Hitting the cool lake water was the last thing I expected. After a moment of being submerged, I rose sputtering water.

"Carter?" I heard my name. I spun in a circle, trying to wipe my hair and the dripping water from my eyes.

"Nate?" I asked.

I finally got my eyes open just as two arms wrapped around me. "Hey baby." He murmured in my ear.

I giggled and shoved my head in his wet curls, "I am so sorry Nate. I didn't mean for us to end up in the water. I just wanted to surprise you."

He chuckled and pushed some hair out of my eyes as we continued to tread water, "You succeeded in that."

I giggled again. I giggled a lot around Nate. He brings out that side in me. The super girly side that I hate in most people. But Nate does it. We're mushy gushy and we don't care. I wrapped my legs securely around his waist. "Sorry." I mumbled again, "Anyhow, I've missed you." I leaned my forehead against his and sighed contently.

He chuckled before commenting, "I've missed you too. And as much as I love having your legs wrapped around me, and we all know I love that," I shivered, I loved his husky voice, "but," he continued, "my legs are getting tired from treading water."

I giggled again, gosh I'm like a middle schooler, "Come on Rockstar, let's head up to shore." I unraveled myself from his grasp and moved to the shoreline. I pulled myself out of the lake and shook out my hair. I was dripping wet and I'm pretty sure my Converses were ruined. "Nate!" I squealed when he shook his own mop of hair at me.

Picking me up from behind he spun me around. He left a kiss on my ear as he whispered, "You're already wet baby." I moaned a little. He was way too good a putting a double meaning behind _everything. _And not just any double meaning, a sexual double meaning. Me on the other hand? I was awkward and not good at it. He claims it's one of the reasons he loves me. I'm not sure if I believe him or not.

Putting me down, he spun me around so I could face him. I clapped my hands over my mouth to stifle a laugh. He looked like a wet puppy. His curls were plastered to his head and falling into his eyes. It was futile for him to even try to push them away. "Look at the wet puppy dog." I cooed at him.

He rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away. Changing the subject he brought up the one thing I wanted to forget. "So where's your cousin and how come I never even knew she existed?" Princess.

I shrugged and pulled away from him, turning to walk towards the path that led up to the cabins, "We're not close. We don't even like each other." Well that certainly was true.

He followed me, I could tell he knew he'd brought up a sore subject, "But Cart, we've been together for three years and I didn't know about her."

I rolled my eyes, "Let it go Nate." Great, she's already ruining my summer and my time with Nate and we've been here all of twenty minutes. Okay, so maybe I was being a little unreasonable basically starting a fight with Nate on the first day of camp. The first time I'd actually seen him in the flesh in months, but what was I supposed to say? I didn't have an excuse planned for that. I didn't know what to tell him about her. She wasn't supposed to be here. She just wasn't. But she was, and I had to deal with it.

I didn't even speak to Nate, let alone turn and look at him as we made our way back to the cabins. I stopped at cabin 3 and opened the door again, letting it slam shut behind me. Tess and Rosie sat on opposite beds not speaking staring each other down.

The door slamming shut and Nate's quiet, "Carter." Broke the staring contest.

Tess screeched, "What happened to you."

I shrugged, "We fell in the lake." I opened up my bag and grabbed a towel and clean clothes. "I'm showering."

"Where is Nate?" Tess asked.

I scowled, "How the hell should I know?" I snapped, "I'm not his keeper."

Tess's eyes widened. "Did y'all get into a fight already?" She took my silence as I fished for my bathroom bag as a 'yes', "Why?"

"Why do you think?" I glanced at Rosie and then at Tess. I'd just exposed Rosie to World War Tess, but who the hell cared at this point? She'd ruined my time with Nate. My reunion with Nate. I hate her. I slammed the bathroom door behind me.

I turned the shower on as hot as it could go and stepped under. I didn't realize I was shivering or cold until the hot water hit me. The lake was freezing. The thing that sucked about Canada was that the water was never warm. Even in the summer. It was never really hot here ever. Stupid northern weather. It made me miss the South and Louisiana and my dad. For the first time ever coming to Camp Rock, I wanted to go home. My legs felt wobbly beneath me and I sunk down to the bathtub floor. I felt tears building up. I wanted to go home right now. Right now. I want to be in Louisiana. I want to be at the bait shop, drooling over Donnie and then yelling at him when he couldn't remember my name. I felt a choked sob come out of my throat. I never cried. Ever. I needed to get out of the shower. It was clearly toxic in here. I washed my hair and scrubbed he lake water off my body and stepped out.

When the water cut off I could hear what was happening in the bedroom perfectly. Tess was laying into Rosie. And Princess wasn't taking it.

"Look here bitch, I don't know what your problem is or where you get off having this 'I'm the queen of the world' attitude," oh if only Tess knew, "but tomorrow is Carter and Nate's three year anniversary and you better not fuck it up. Do you understand?" Princess didn't respond, "I asked if you understood?"

"Tess," even the one word sounded so prim and proper coming from the queen to be, "I am not here to ruin Carter's relationship with Nate. I simply want my needs met." Her needs? This was not her kingdom. Bitch better get it together. I could almost hear Tess seething. "I am not used to the wilderness and I do not approve of living outdoors." It's camping for God's sake. Tess was now rolling her eyes. "Now I was not the cause of any tension between Carter and Nate. Clearly they do not have a stable relationship based on mutual trust. It must be the distance." The distance? The distance my ass. It's cause I can't tell him who you really are, but I can't exactly explain your sudden appearance without pissing him of.

I heard Tess stand. She was stomping over to Princess. "Don't you ever comment on their relationship ever again." The door slamming was the last noise I heard.

I emerged from the bathroom a moment later. "Carter?" It speaks, "I am hungry. You may bring me my supper now."

I scoffed. "Dinner is in 30 minutes. We eat in the dining hall." I walked back over to my bag to retrieve my dirty clothes bag and stuff everything in it.

"I am accustomed to eating when I am hungry."

"Well I am accustomed to not catering to a princess who can't even be selfless enough to try to save her own country and her mother who is probably in jail now." I snapped. The door opened and Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy walked in. I ignored them and stormed out.

I found Tess, Ed and Jason sitting on a bench not far from our cabin. I let out a screech when I saw them.

"Your cousin is a bitch." Tess didn't even look up from the pictures of the birdhouse Jason had built last year at camp that was now in his backyard.

"I hate her." I mumbled, forcing Jason to scooch over so I could sit with them.

"Ditto girlfriend." Tess finally looked up, "So you and Nate had a fight."

I sighed and let my head drop on Jason's shoulder. "Yeah, over Princess."

"What about her? He hasn't met her has he? Did he hit on her?" Tess stood up abruptly, "Cause I'll go kick his ass if he did."

I giggled, "No, but he wanted to know why I didn't tell him about her ever in the last three years."

Ed looked up from the footage he was watching on his camera, "None of us knew about her Cart."

Tess sat back down and shrugged, "I'd pretend she didn't exist too if she were my cousin." She picked up more of Jason's photos.

Thank God for Tess. She makes things like this easier. "We don't like each other. I haven't seen her in like five years." It was only half a lie.

"Did you say all that to Nate?" Ah, Jason's first sensible question of the summer.

"I tried. He didn't want to hear it." That much was at least true.

"Did you try hard?" Ed looked down at me, "You're both difficult and hard headed." Instead of replying with a smart ass comment, I took the mature route and stuck my tongue out at him. He just shook his head.

"What does it matter now anyhow?" The fight happened. It was over. Now we just had to move past it. "It's not like it was a big fight. Just now the way I wanted to start the summer." I murmured.

"Carter!" I could've heard Caitlyn's yell a mile away.

"Over here!" I called back, not moving my head from Jason's shoulder.

She came over with Peggy and Ella following. "You're cousin is such a fucking bitch."

I sighed.

True. Fucking. Story.

CRPPPCRPPPCRPPP

Read and Review

XOXO  
MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Princess Protection Program or the Camp Rock franchise_

**Chapter Five: Somewhere Only We Know**

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_-"Somewhere Only We Know" Keane_

"Rosalinda?" Rosie's mother looked at me. "What have you done with my Rosalinda?" She looked between General Kane and me. She didn't honestly believe I would side with this lunatic of a dictator?

"That is a good question, what have you done with Rosalinda?" He stomped his foot into the cement ground. He actually stomped his foot.

I snorted and he looked at me. Oops. "Sorry," I mumbled, "it's just in my country only five year olds stomp their feet like little girls." I pointed out. I groaned as the back of his hand connected with my face. Okay mistake. No back talk.

"Where is Rosalinda?" He asked me again.

I looked between him and Rosie's mother. I straightened my shoulders, "She's not here."

_Two Months Earlier_

"Your cousin can't be that bad." Jason sighed as he dragged us towards the dining hall, "And I'm hungry. So we're going now."

"No Jason she is. I'd rather skip dinner than eat with her." Caitlyn stared her boyfriend down.

Jason and Ed stopped to stare at her. "Same." Peggy, Ella and Tess chorused.

"See I told y'all, but does anyone listen to me noooooooooo." I waved my arms around dramatically. "And I'm not hungry."

"You just don't want to see Nate because you don't want to admit that you were wrong." Ed sighed, "And she's not that bad Carter."

"Ed you haven't spent any time with her." I crossed my arms.

"I've spent more than everyone else." He crossed his.

"We were on a fucking airplane. And you weren't sitting with us." I threw my hands up, he was exhausting, "And she's my cousin I've spent the most time with her ever." Definitely not a lie. I've spent way too much time with her.

"Look Carter all we're saying is that" Ed began.

"Is that you're hungry and what I want or need doesn't matter to anyone. And I don't want to see Nate and I don't want to see Rosie and I'm not hungry so I'm not eating." Spinning on my heel I stormed off. I can not believe my father stuck me with a stuck up princess who can't even try to fit in. She can't even pretend to be okay at camp. Yeah this sucks for her and yeah it's going to be hard, but if she is a selfless as she makes herself sound then she should try harder. If not for her own life for her mother's. I'd do anything to bring my mom back. I'd have the cancer for her if it meant she could live. And princess can't even try her best to fit in?

I sat down at the edge of the dock and took my shoes off and rolled up my pants. I dipped my feet in the water, letting them skim across the water back and forth. "I figured you'd be here."

I turned, nearly falling into the lake for a second time today, "Shane." I muttered his name and turned back to face the water.

"Let me guess, you're mad at me too." He sat down next to me, rolling up his own pant legs.

Instead of responding I just hit him on the arm and enjoyed his scream. After a moment of silence I said, "Is it worth it?" I asked.

He glanced over at me, "What?" Ah the attitude. I could hear it in that question.

"Acting like such a princess."

"I am not a princess." He crossed his arms like an obstinate child and I had to refrain from laughing.

"Well you are single handedly ending your record deal you know." He rolled his eyes, "And it's not just your deal. It's your brothers' deal as well."

"I am not doing anything wrong."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, and I added a scoff to the mix, "Yes Shane you are." I sighed, "Since when did you become such a princess anyhow? The three of you were always so level headed."

"This coming from the girl who is ruining a relationship by not answering questions about a cousin."

I glared at him, and I knew my glare was far more impressive than his, "I don't see what the big deal is. She's just a spoiled family member who hates camping and being outdoors but was dragged here. Neither of us are happy. Neither of us like each other."

"Now you're acting like a princess."

My mouth dropped open, "I am not." I protested. "Have you even met her." He shook his head. I stood up and held my hand out, "Let's go to dinner then you can meet her and tell me." I gathered up my shoes and walked over to a bench to put them on.

Shane sighed reluctantly and followed me up to the dining hall. Two vacant seats were at our table waiting for us. Grabbing plates we filled them up with food and sat down. "Look who came to dinner." Jason cooed at the two of us. I sent him a glare and he shut up.

"Hey," Nate nudged my arm, "I'm sorry I freaked out."

I sighed and looked down, "Me too. I'm sorry I ran off."

He continued to look at me curiously for a moment before he spoke again, "I get that you two don't like each other so I guess I understand why you don't talk about her." I nodded and glanced at Rosie who was staring at her plate like it might bite her, "And you're right about her attitude."

I smiled up at him. I was right. Nate never said that. "I'm sorry." I let my head drop down to his shoulder and I felt his arm snake around my waist.

"Can we start our anniversary over again?" He asked.

I whispered in his ear, "Well technically tomorrow is our anniversary so we'll be starting it fine." I kissed his earlobe and smiled when he sighed.

"That's what I like to hear." He turned his head so he could kiss me.

"Look who made up! Kiss for the Ed Cam!"

Nate and I both turned to face Ed who had his camera trained on us. "Dude some privacy." Nate gave him a stern look.

I rolled my eyes, "I thought I told you I don't like to be filmed Ed." He just shrugged and moved the camera to Tess who blew him a kiss. I gagged and pretended to throw up on my plate. It was Ed and Tess's turn to roll their eyes.

I glanced over at Shane who was sitting next to Rosie silent. "So Shane, have you met Rosie?" I asked. Shane and Rosie shook their heads, "Shane this is Rosie, Rosie this is Shane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rosie nodded her head.

Shane gave her a strange look, "Yeah whatever."

I glared at him, "Shane she's my cousin be polite."

Rosie shook her head, "It is fine Carter. He may act in an unacceptable fashion if he wishes to, it is his decision." She turned to face him, her expression suddenly morphed into one of a disapproving mother, "You should know that it is quite unbecoming though."

I put my head in my hands. She was really exhausting to listen to.

"Why the hell are you talking like that?" Shane snapped at her. My head shot up. Oh shit, this will definitely not be good.

"Properly? Because it is how one should speak." Rosie placed her hands delicately in her lap.

I rolled my eyes as Shane opened his mouth to respond. Before he could Nate jumped in, "Look Shane it's just how she talks, whatever dude. Let it go."

"It is how everyone should speak." Rosie informed the table.

Tess stood up and grabbed her plate, "Listen Princess I don't like being lectured by you. You were much better when you weren't speaking at all." And she was gone, with Ed trailing behind her.

"Rosie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, standing up and grabbing her arm, not waiting for answer. When we were outside I let her arm go, "Look I'm sorry that I'm not being nice to you, but can you please stop picking a fight with my friends? It makes things really difficult for me."

"I am truly sorry Carter, but Tess is not a nice person."

I rolled my eyes, "She's nice if you're nice to her."

"She's nice if you give her what she requests." Rosie corrected me.

I let out a screech, "They're my friends, not yours I know them you don't so please, try not to fight with everyone. Or get everyone this angry. And I hate yelling. And you've made me yell more in the last two days than I have yelled in the last two years!"

"Carter." I turned to find Nate, "Come on baby, let's go take a walk. We can clear your head." He held his hand out for me to take and I did. Nodding at Rosie as we walked past. This is what I needed. To get away to somewhere only we go.

**Read & Review**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Protection Program or the Camp Rock franchise_

**Chapter Six: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

_It's not a silly little moment_

_It's not the storm before the calm_

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on_

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

_Nobody's gonna come and save you_

_We pulled too many false alarms_

_We're going down_

_And you can see it too_

_We're going down_

_And you know that we're doomed_

_My dear we're slow dancing in a burning room_

_-"Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" John Mayer_

"No Nate, like this." I strummed a few notes on my guitar and stuck out my tongue.

He laughed, "No Carter, try this chord." He corrected me.

I shook my head, "Who do you think you are? A rock star?" I cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

Nate sat his guitar on the ground next to his chair, "Well not to brag or anything, but I've played a show or two in my day." He crossed his arms and leaned back, tipping his chair on the back two legs. I couldn't help it. It was just too tempting, so I reached my foot out and tipped his chair back to the ground. He sat up on his elbows, "That hurts Carter.

"Aw, is the poor popstar injured?" I asked in a baby voice. He nodded so I stood up and kneeled down next to him, "Tell Carter where it hurts."

He pointed to his elbow, "Here." I grinned and kissed his elbow. "And here." He pointed to his eyebrow so I kissed it. "Here." He pointed to his nose and I kissed it. He hesitated briefly, "And here." He pointed to his lips. Leaning forward I placed a kiss that was supposed to be playful and innocent on his lips.

That didn't last long though.

His hand wound into my hair, pulling me closer and his other hand skimmed down to the hem of my shirt, lifting it just enough to slip his hand underneath and run across my back. Moving forward just a little bit, I pushed him back onto the ground and straddled him. We pulled back for just a moment to take a breath in before he pulled me back down, this time pushing his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself sigh at the contact. He always tasted so good. I tangled one of my hands in his hair and the other slipped under his shirt, running over his abs. I felt his hand tickling the clasp of my bra and I knew I'd have to stop this before we went too far, no matter how intoxicating he was.

Unluckily for me I did not have to break up our make out session, "Ew gross we so don't want to see that!" I pulled back, sitting up as I still straddled him and rolled my eyes.

"Well good morning to you too Tess." I turned to face her. I looked over my shoulder and noted Ed's camera trained on us, "You better delete whatever you filmed Ed." I stood up and held my hand out to Nate, pulling him up off the floor.

"Definitely dude." Nate wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "By the way it's our three year anniversary today so we get a pass. Just like how you two will get a pass next month when it's your three year anniversary." I looked up at him. I liked Nate logic. It was solid.

Tess waved her hand, "Whatever, have you seen your annoying cousin today?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

I shook my head, "Not since breakfast. Why? Want to drown her?" I asked. I was only half joking. Tess might actually consider it.

She shook her head, her blonde hair flying everywhere, "No, I know where she is, I was asking if you knew."

I rolled my eyes, "Didn't I just say I didn't."

Tess let out a dramatic sigh, "Well then allow me to fill you in. She and Shane are having a 'who is more important' fight."

I frowned, "I'm sorry they're together fighting?" Tess nodded, "Over who's more important?" Tess nodded again, "That's like something people actually do?"

"They're both so annoying. Maybe we should drown both of them?" She started tapping her finger on her chin seriously contemplating it.

I waved her off, "We'd go to jail and ruin Connect 3."

She sighed, "Well if we were smart we may avoid jail, but we'd definitely ruin Connect 3. Too bad really." I grinned. Tess would hone in on the least important point and miss the entire jail part of murdering people. I shook my head. "Anyways," she continued, "you really should come see this. It's hilarious."

"Well how can we pass up the opportunity to see a live comedy routine." I intertwined my hand with Nate's and threw my guitar over my shoulder. He did the same and we followed Tess and Ed out of the music studio cabin we were working in.

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

"You have no idea how to act properly. You are by far the most selfish person I have ever met." Rosie's hands were on her hips and she was staring defiantly and disgustedly at Shane.

Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Me? Selfish? What about you?"

Her hand flew to her chest, "What about me?" She questioned.

"You're making your cousin miserable. You can't even pretend to be happy for her. And you're rude to all of her friends. I mean what the hell is your problem?" I felt my mouth drop open, Shane was actually defending me? Since when?

Nate leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Should we break this up? Shane's tearing her apart."

Tess hit his arm, "Let him. She's a bitch. And maybe he'll learn to respect someone else."

I shushed them so I could hear more. Rosie spoke up again, "You have no idea what it is like to be me. You have no idea what I have been through. And you have no idea as to my purpose in the world." My mouth fell open again. Is she nuts? She's supposed to keep a low profile. She was supposed to try to fit in. She was ruining everything. She was killing her mother. She was destroying her country. She was handing over her country to that horrible dictator. I slapped my hand to my forehead. The idiot.

"You have got to be kidding me." Shane rolled his eyes, "You're a spoiled princess. That's who you are." He crouched down so he could get in her face, "And that's all you'll ever be. I mean my God, if you can't care for Carter you can't care for anyone. She's the nicest person ever." I sighed, how was he such a jerk? Especially when he said sweet things like that.

"Carter has nothing to do with my importance to the world." Rosie crossed her arms.

"Carter is your cousin. She's your blood. She should have everything to do with it."

"Well you certainly don't live up to that." Rosie countered, "You are acting like a spoiled brat and you are affecting your brothers' careers by acting like this." And there she was she had a point.

I groaned, "I think it's time to break this up." I muttered. I stepped around the bush we were huddled behind, "Okay you two what the hell is going on?" I put my hands on my hips.

Rosie turned startled and Shane looked aggravated. "Shane is being unreasonable."

"You are both being unreasonable." I snapped back. "Why can't you get along with anyone Rosie? Why can't you just pretend for me?" I spun around to smack Shane on the arm.

"Ow, what the hell Carter?" Shane grabbed his arm.

"And you are a jackass Shane Grey. Can't you just not be such an ass? Can't you stop being a spoiled rock star?" I asked. "I mean my goodness you two, you're going to cause the entire camp to implode. This place is going to burn down because of you two." I stomped around for a few minutes, "You," I pointed at Rosie, "just don't talk to people if you don't have anything nice to say. And you," I pointed to Shane, "do what your Uncle Brown says and help out. Maybe you'll learn responsibility."

I walked away, but turned just in time to hear Nate say, "It's our anniversary guys. Can't y'all just pretend to be nice so she's happy."

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**MAS**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Protection Program or the Camp Rock franchise_

**Chapter Seven: Seventeen Forever**

_You were young and so am I_

_And this is wrong but who am I to judge_

_I feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake for being together_

_Let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_- "Seventeen Forever" Metro Station_

* * *

I groaned and put my head down on the bench in front of me. Tess, Caitlyn and I were in sewing class learning about costume design. We were just starting our own projects. Instead of sketching out any ideas, I decided to continuously bang my head on the table.

Caitlyn patted my back lightly, "Hey at least it's your anniversary."

I sat up and frowned, "And now I have Nate worried at how upset I am at Shane and Rosie. Wasn't this year supposed to be the best year ever? Weren't we so excited about it since Shane dumped that bitch of an actress he was dating?"

Caitlyn nodded her agreement, but Tess just pretended to be busy with her sketches. I shared a look with Caitlyn before reaching out and stopping her pencil from moving, "What aren't you telling us?"

Tess set the pencil down and folded her hands in her lap. She was debating. Every movement she was making was very controlled. "Tess," Caitlyn's voice held a note of warning, "whatever you know you better spill now."

"Tawni dumped Shane, not the other way around and he spun out of control after that. She said he wasn't enough of a star for her. That she needed someone more in the spotlight."

I stood up suddenly, knocking my chair over. Everyone in the class turned to stare, "Is everything alright Carter?" Shonda, the instructor for the course looked at me expectantly.

"Everything is fine." I turned my chair over and sat back down.

"Then please start sketching." She tapped my blank paper as she walked past me.

I picked up my pencil and leaned forward, "So that explains Shane's attitude adjustment. He's trying to be more like Tawni." I cringed at the thought of the tiny blonde actress on _Sonny with a Chance, _"He's trying to meet her standards."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "When will he realize it's better to be with someone who is real and loves him for him rather than some blonde barbie doll who only needs his fame as long as he's at the top."

"Which he soon won't be with the way he's spiraling out of control." Tess muttered, shading in some of her drawing.

"There has to be something we can do about this." Caitlyn picked up a dark green pencil from the table and began twisting it between her fingers.

I snorted, "Are you kidding me, the only person worse than Shane is Rosie. There's no fixing stupid like that."

Tess's eyes snapped up, "That's it."

"What's it?" I asked, tossing my black pencil on the table top and leaning back, ignoring the disapproving glance from Shonda. She's right of course, I should be working, but instead all this drama with Shane and Rosie and Nate is taking up all the space in my brain. I thought summer was supposed to be fun?

Tess placed the gold pencil she was using in the pencil holder in between the three of, "Shane and Rosie. Together."

Caitlyn and I looked at Tess and then at each other and erupted in a fit of giggles. I wiped the tears just starting for form at the corners of my eyes, "Good one Tess." I swatted her idea away, "They'd kill each other before they'd ever kiss each other."

Tess shook her head, "No think about it. They're perfect for each other. And they both have no qualms pointing out each other's flaws. I mean who is seriously going to do that to Shane besides us."

"Then have him date Lola for goodness sake!" Caitlyn chucked an eraser at her, "Not Rosie. I mean no offense Cart, but who would want to date your cousin anyways?"

I rolled my eyes, "Only a prince could tolerate her." Caitlyn nodded her agreement, if only she knew how true that was.

Tess shook her head again, "I'm serious! If you're not in you know Ed will help me!" She crossed her arms, staring us down adamantly.

"Then have Ed help you, I'm sure Jason will willingly pitch in too." Caitlyn chuckled and picked up a red pencil, "I think Carter, Nate and I will have to keep our distance from this one."

"Sander and Baron and Ella would probably help too." I volunteered.

"But definitely not Lola and Peggy." Caitlyn hid a giggle behind her hand.

Tess rolled her eyes and laid her palms flat on the table top, "They will be perfect for each other you'll see." The ringing of the bell stopped any further threat she could've made.

I stood up shoved my nearly blank piece in my folder, "Well it's my break time, I'm going to meet Nate." I sprinted towards the door, barely hearing it slam behind me.

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

I came to a skidding stop at the edge of the dock. Nate sat, nearly completely obscured by the bushes, strumming on his guitar. My head fell to the side as I took him in. Shaking my head, I couldn't hide the goofy grin on my face as I skipped down the dock and plopped down next to him.

He stopped playing and opened his arms up, allowing me to crawl onto his lap, "So how was sewing class?" He whispered in my ear.

I snorted, "Tess came up with the world's dumbest idea." I shook my head and pushed myself up a little so I could look him in the eye. Wrapping my arms around his neck I began fiddling with the tips of his curly hair, "She thinks we should set Rosie and Shane up."

Nate chuckled and swiped a stray hair out of my face, "While that's not the most brilliant idea, I think Jason still holds the world's dumbest. Remember when he took a lollipop from that toddler? He thought the phrase 'like taking candy from a baby' was actually true. That two year old screamed as he chased Jason around the room."

I laughed and shook my head, "But seriously, why didn't you tell me Tawni dumped Shane. I thought it was the other way around?"

Nate shrugged his shoulders, "Shane wanted to keep it under wraps."

"But Jason told Tess."

"Tess probably tricked it out of him." I frowned, but decided not to press the subject. The last thing I wanted was an argument on our anniversary.

"So," I straightened out the collar on his shirt, "do we help Tess with her crazy endeavor or do we leave well enough alone?"

He rubbed his hand up my back, "You know it may not be that crazy actually."

I shoved his arm lightly, "You do know that sounding like Tess is not necessarily a good thing. Girl be crazy!"

Nate chuckled and pulled me down into a hug, "Yeah she is, but she can read people pretty dang well. Rosie and Shane would challenge each other, besides they'd occupy all their time up arguing and we wouldn't have to babysit them."

I pulled back and looked at him. The only problem, not that I could tell anyone this, was that if Shane and Rosie started dating and the press found out and got a hold of a picture of them then what if that dictator did. Then he'd know exactly where to find Rosie. As much as I didn't like her, I never wanted a country to fall to a dictator. And my dad worked so hard to save her, he risked his life for her, I would never want to jeopardize that.

Nate tugged gently at my ear, "Hey you went somewhere just now, where did you go?"

I looked down at him and smiled. Leaning forward I pressed my lips to his briefly before pulling back, "I just don't want Rosie to get dragged into the minefield that can be the media. Remember when we started dating? The press staked out at school."

Nate tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and said, "You may not like her, but you sure do care about her Carter." I shrugged, "I love you." He whispered.

Pulling his face up to meet mine, I whispered back, "I love you too Nate."

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

"No I am not helping." Caitlyn crossed her arms and stared at her boyfriend, "You can do whatever you want Jason, this is a suicide mission."

I sat down next to Caitlyn and across from Tess and Nate joined behind me a moment later, "Are you talking about Tess's scheme to get Shane and Rosie together?"

Lola nodded, "Seriously, where do you come up with this stuff Tess?"

Ed frowned and came to her defense, "Hey Tess is brilliant, and if she thinks this could work then it probably can."

Tess just rolled her eyes and scooped another grape up, popping it into her mouth without a word.

"Well Nate and I were talking and he convinced me it may not be a bad idea." I twirled a piece of spaghetti around my fork.

"What?" Lola, Peggy and Caitlyn shot me a disbelieving look.

"Well they would occupy each other and leave us all alone." Nate speared a tomato off his salad. "Then we wouldn't have to babysit them."

Tess looked at Peggy, Lola and Caitlyn, picking up her fork she asked, "So are you with us or against us?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Peggy, Lola and Caitlyn were not so controlled, "Fine we're with you." Lola tossed a grape at Tess, "And you're such a drama queen!"

Tess took a small bow, "Why thank you thank you very much."

PPPCRPPPCRPPPCR

XOXO

MAS


End file.
